Alas de color rosa
by InuNeko22
Summary: Tres mundos sucumben ante una terrible oscuridad producida por un lastimoso accidente. Ellos pierden las ganas de seguir viviendo, él intenta devolverles la sonrisa que alguna vez tuvieron en sus rostros y ella llega con una brillante luz que solo logra cegarlo todo aun más que la misma penumbra. Primer Fanfic. Espero Comentarios/Criticas/Dudas/Tomatazos!XD


**Alas de color rosa**

_La vida es un eterno no saber, cambiar, aprovechar y sacar lo mejor de cada momento, sin saber que pasara a continuación. _

_-Gilda Radner._

*El Príncipe Oscuro.

Una vez más regreso temprano a casa, mis constantes tropiezos y despistes contribuyen en la decisión de Asuma- mi tercer exjefe- de cancelar mi mes por adelantado y mandarme a casa para que no regrese nunca más a su tienda, al menos no como trabajadora. Golpeo una pequeña piedra ubicada delante de mis pies y la llevo así hasta el final de la cuadra, donde el semáforo en rojo me prohíbe el paso y la piedra logra escapar por una alcantarilla alejándose de mi zona de visión. Me siento tonta al pensar que voy a extrañarla y avanzo la calle decidida junto a pocas personas a mis costados.

El sol se oculta lentamente dejando un hermoso degradado de colores en el cielo, sonrió ante aquella vista y el simple gesto desaparece al ver cierto descapotable rojo chillón aparcado frente al edificio donde vivo. Apresurada llamo el ascensor y luego marco el último piso: el 35. Observo a Kaede-nuestra ama de llaves- ir hasta la sala de estar cargando una bandeja con un par de provisiones, frunzo el entrecejo y me encuentro cara a cara con mi mejor amiga.

-¡Sakura! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- se incorpora de un pequeño salto envolviéndome en un abrazo de oso que me sofoca casi al instante. Quedamente le correspondo y al separarnos lo primero que veo son esos exóticos ojos de color morado intenso, tan vivaces y alegres como siempre.

-Gusto en volver a verte, Shion.-

-¿De verdad? No pareces muy a gusto- toma asiento en el sofá de dos plazas e imito su gesto.

-Lo siento, sabes que no me agradan las sorpresas.- Y desde luego que lo sabe, pero siempre está presente su manía de anticiparse de improvisto- No ha sido muy bueno el día de hoy. Me han despedido del trabajo… otra vez-

-La verdad es que no te entiendo, Saku- me observa ladeando el rostro y relajando su postura- No nos hace falta trabajar, solo mira todo lo que te rodea, no te hace falta absolutamente nada.-

- Es solo que, en cierto modo, odio tener que depender de otra persona. Y por otra parte está mi queridísima torpeza- agrego con sarcasmo- Ni siquiera puedo servir una taza de té sin derramar al menos un poco. Para mi es frustrante-

-¡Bah! ¿Y eso qué? Tienes el mejor promedio universitario que conozco, ¡eres un genio! Debería bastarte con eso.-

-Eso no…- El sonido de su teléfono interrumpe mi respuesta.

-Valla, es Hinata.- Me hace saber y luego desliza su dedo sobre la pantalla táctil para contestar.

-Hina, estas al altavoz, estaba cotilleando con Sakura sobre su vida sexual- Bromea Shion para hacer enfadar a Hinata y yo pongo los ojos en blanco. Hinata odia cuando la dejamos fuera de las ¨conversaciones intimas e importantes¨

-Lo siento, chicas, no poder ir esta noche a la pijamada que tenías planeado hacer, Shion- Su voz suena quebrada y débil, como si hubiese estado llorando durante un largo rato

-¿Hina? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo?- rápidamente interrogo, preocupada por mi segunda mejor amiga.

Hinata calla y ahoga un pequeño sollozo. Shion y yo nos mantenemos atentas- …Mi tía y su esposo han tenido un accidente de autos esta tarde, ninguno ha sobrevivido.- Y nuevamente rompe en llanto mientras Shion trata de calmarla y consolarla. Yo me mantengo al margen, únicamente escuchando de forma silenciosa con un escalofrío que recorre todo mi cuerpo. Soy pésima en asuntos como este.

Al cabo de algunos minutos Shion logra calmar un poco a Hinata, quien luego informa su partida esa misma noche hasta Osakapor motivos del funeral.

Cuando Shion cuelga el teléfono después de prometer a Hinata que nos veríamos allí mañana a primera hora un profundo silencio nos invade a ambas. Su mirada está apagada puesta en un punto indefinido y al igual que yo mira sin mirar. Los minutos, y quizás las horas, avanzan rápidamente y yo proceso la información una vez más, es entonces cuando caigo en la cuenta de que no volveré a ver ese rostro tan cálido y esa sonrisa tan dulce y humilde que tenía la tía de Hinata. Era una persona realmente fascinante, de esas que conoces un día y al siguiente ya la aprecias como si fuese tu propio familiar. Sonrío nostálgica al recordar la vez que nos llevó de compras a las tres por el simple hecho de estar aburrida. Sus hijos estudiaban en un internado en Londres y su esposo casi siempre estaba trabajando, por lo tanto pasaba gran parte de su tiempo acá en Tokio, consintiéndonos a las tres como a unas verdaderas sobrinas, al menos en el caso de Shion y mío.

A la mañana siguiente Shion llama a mi habitación extremadamente temprano y yo frunzo el entrecejo acurrucándome más contra mi almohada. Me desperezo al sentir su cuerpo sobre mi mullido colchón y recuerdo de inmediato el porqué de su visita tan temprana.

-Es hora de partir- Me dice con una sonrisa que no alcanza llegar a sus ojos.

Par de meses después el comienzo de clases llego junto al otoño y las hojas de los arboles comenzaron a adoptar esos tintes de marrones y naranjas que tanto me gustaban, el aire poco a poco comenzaba a tornarse frio y las camisetas frescas comenzaron a sustituirse por abrigos y bufandas de lana.

Respiro profundamente mientras observo la puerta de mi salón de clases, donde es más que seguro que mi profesora de anatomía este ya impartiendo su materia. Levemente levanto el brazo derecho y toco con suavidad y timidez. Tras abrir la puerta la rubia que está justo al frente me mira ceñuda, escrutándome con esos ojos miel que tanto me intimidan.

-Empezando tarde el año, Señorita Haruno, como de costumbre- no puedo evitar tragar saliva y preguntarme si está o no enojada- Puede pasar. Que no se repita.- Doy las gracias cabizbaja y avanzo hasta mi asiento donde me sorprendo al ver a un hermoso Príncipe Oscuro con quien debo compartir butaca. Intimidada por su enigmática presencia murmuro un simple hola que él contesta con una sonrisa un tanto lastimera.

La hora pasa rápidamente y todo el mundo comienza a recoger sus cosas, dispuestos a salir del salón. Estoy a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando la profesora Tsunade me lo impide y me deja a cargo un molesto informe para la próxima semana como castigo por haber llegado tarde. Típico en ella, pienso rodando los ojos y chocando contra el Príncipe Oscuro.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad. No te había visto- Rápidamente digo agachándome para ayudarle a recoger nuestros libros ahora esparcidos en la entrada del salón.

-No pasa nada.- comenta restando importancia al asunto y caminando en dirección opuesta a la que me dirijo ya con sus libros en mano.

Al concluir la tercera hora salgo prácticamente corriendo hasta el patio trasero de la facultad, tratando de aliviar el ofuscamiento que me producen tantas personas en un solo lugar. Relajo significativamente mis músculos cuando mi espalda choca contra el tronco del alejado árbol en el que muchas veces me refugio y saco de mi bolsa una manzana mientras abro la página 863 de mi ejemplar de _Fifty Shades Free_ de _E. L James. _Nunca imagine que terminaría leyendo algo tan erótico como esta historia, pero eh de reconocer que simplemente me ha enganchado desde la primera hoja de lectura.

Para cuando aparto mis ojos del libro noto el inusual silencio y la calma que invade el lugar entero. Ahogo un repentino grito al notar que una vez más se me ha hecho tarde.

Cruzo a toda prisa el pasillo desértico y al doblar la esquina me llevo por delante a la segunda persona del día. Esta vez dolió un poco más.

-¿Es costumbre acaso llevarse de por medio a los nuevos estudiantes?- cuestiona con sarcasmo el Príncipe Oscuro. Yo le observo apenada.

-Lo siento, voy tarde a mi clase…-

-El Profesor Kakashi no vendrá hoy, le ha surgido un pequeño improvisto.- Frunzo el ceño ¿Cómo sabe que debía ver clases con Kakashi?

-¿Te apetece sentarte conmigo a comer algo?-

-Ya eh comido…-

-Vale, entonces solo hazme algo de compañía-

Lo observo detalladamente mientras come de su bandeja: sus perfectos labios mastican de una forma acompasada y relajada, degustando cada pedazo que se lleva dentro; los mechones negros que caen sobre su rostro enmarcan sus profundos ojos del mismo color de la noche que mantienen un tinte sombrío y ¿nostálgico, tal vez?; Mi Inner intenta descifrar esa expresión que se esconde tras su rostro, pero falla en su cometido y desvía la vista luego hacia el resto de cuerpo, enfundado en camisa y pantalón negro, a juego con sus zapatillas. Su perfil me deja con la boca seca y abierta y trato de concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea ese espécimen de Príncipe Oscuro que definitivamente no se ve todos los días.

El moreno me pilla observándole embobada y me sonrojo, sintiéndome como una chiquilla a la que acaban de atrapar con las manos metidas en un tarro de galletas. Me sonríe con una sonrisa que, una vez más, no alcanza sus ojos.

-¿Qué harás este sábado?- pregunta de repente dejando el tenedor a un lado y limpiándose la boca de forma elegante con el bordillo de la servilleta de papel.

Me sorprendo ante la interrogante y aclaro mi voz antes de responder.- Mis amigas y yo teníamos planeado pasar la noche en el departamento de una de ellas viendo películas y ese tipo de cosas…-

-Oh, vale.-

Se forma un silencio entre ambos que extrañamente no me molesta para nada.

-Entonces… ¿Qué tal el domingo? ¿Irías conmigo a comer un helado?- me observa mientras mentalmente me debato en si asistir o no. Él me interrumpe- Puedes llevar a tus amigas, yo tratare de que mis hermanos asistan.- ¿Tiene hermanos? ¿Cuántos?

-¿Tratarás?-

-Oh, bueno, es que últimamente han estado un poco encerrados en su propio mundo. Pero veré que puedo hacer, me gustaría que se relajaran un poco. Ya sabes…-

Su teléfono celular comienza a sonar a un ritmo que se me hace familiar.

-Lo siento, debo irme. Nos vemos el domingo a las ¿tres de la tarde te parece?- Yo asiento- Vale, entonces luego te paso un mensaje con la dirección. Hasta entonces, Sakura- y se aleja rápidamente dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

¿Cómo es que tiene mi número de teléfono?

¿Y cómo sabe mi nombre, cuando yo ni siquiera sé el suyo? Esperen… ¿Cómo eh quedado el domingo con un Príncipe Oscuro al que ni siquiera le sé el nombre?

¿Y que si es un acosador?

Vale, tranquila, no tiene pinta de que lo sea. Además el domingo iras con Hinata y Shion ¿no? Va a estar todo bien.

Me relajo un poco y cojo el móvil para marcarle a Shion quien atiende al segundo tono y encantada acepta la idea.

xoxo

¡Buenas a todo el mundo!

Solo debo decir: eh aquí mi primer fanfic y mi primera vez en Fanfiction.

Si hay algo que no les guste o tengan alguna duda, critica o comentario solo háganlo saber ¿sí?

Besos con sabor a chocolate =)


End file.
